Undecided
by SeilinStar
Summary: AU Harry is really the son of Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Harry is really Jamie Malfoy after the Malfoy's adopt him at age 1 and a half so he may know his father and be kept away from the sneaky Albus Dumbledore.
1. What it was

Title: Undecided  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG?  
Summery: will be coming…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat on the couch laughing with James Potter and Sirius Black over a story told by James. Voldemort smiled at the laughter coming from the three men and from watching his daughter and son-in-law on the ground with his grandson. Jamie was a sweet little boy with large innocent green eyes, just like his mother's. Severus was sitting with his back to a chair and smiling graciously at his wife, Lily, who was leaning against him, Jamie was on the ground next to them playing with Niggy, the child-snake of Voldemort's own Nagini. He was making hissing noises to the snake and Voldemort suddenly began listening to the hissing.

"That is so cute, Jamie-boy is mimicking Niggy." Sirius cooed once seeing Voldemort's attention on his grandson.

"He's been doing that for the past couple days. He loves Niggy." Lily said smiling happily. Tonight was Halloween, it was her favorite holiday, and she knew it was her father's favorite also. Lily reached over and moved a piece of Jamie's black hair of his forehead.

"I don't think he's pretending." Voldemort said in his quiet alluring voice.

"Dad?" Severus asked, he called his Master Dad when with the family, it thrilled Voldemort to no end, considering his only child was Lily-a daughter.

"He's saying some words in Parseltongue. Not much, just one or two words, but he's still learning to speak." Lily looked at her father surprised.

"Parseltongue? But Jamie's barely one!" Lucius declared.

"Lucius, Parseltongue is a difficult language, even for those born with the gift of it. It won't be until many years have passed that Jamie would even be able to hold a conversation in Parseltongue." Severus looked pleased as did Lily. Afterall, Voldemort was the only one who had been gifted with parseltongue in over century, it was quite a joy to know that Jamie would take after his Grandfather. Severus had been studying for years, well before he'd ever met Voldemort, on how to understand the complicated Snake-language. It was one of the reasons Severus had joined Voldemort, it wasn't for killing mudbloods and muggles. It was purely for knowledge. Voldemort required some Potions only a top level Potions Master could create and Severus wanted a chance to intensely study Parseltongue.

"Now let's just hope he takes to Potions like his Father." Lily said, full of pride over her family. "Lucius, did Sev show you the book Papa gave him? It's a potions book written in parseltongue." Lucius looked impressed.

"Fascinating." Sirius and James rolled their eyes and Voldemort chuckled. Lucius enjoyed rare books, he had a huge library of rare and sacred books that was vastly bigger than the Hogwarts library. Lucius didn't care about what language or what subject a book was in or on, he just enjoyed books.

"I plan to translate it." Severus said, "It's quite a find." He smiled at his Father-in-law.

"Nothing but the best for my son-in-law." Voldemort declared. Everyone laughed. Severus was his favorite Deatheater purely because of his interest in Parseltongue and because he didn't really care about the cause Voldemort was fighting for. Severus had told Voldemort at his initiation that he would join and give Voldemort the potions he wanted as long as he wanted as long as he never was forced to torture, kill, or rape anyone, and as long as he was given the right to study Parseltongue therefore using the Dark Lord almost everyday for his research and study. Voldemort had been surprised by his ambitious request and had laughed at Lucius for bringing his wayward friend to the Circle. After one hour alone with Severus, Voldemort had marked him and made a wizard's contract with him.

Jamie was starting to get tired, though he restisted his mum's attempts to change his clothes. "No…No no no no no no no." Jamie wiggled and whimpered.

"Jamie, it's bedtime." Lily said gently, everyone else watched on with smiles.

"NO!" He responded. "No no no no no no no." He shook his head.

"Jamie." Lily tried again. Jamie pushed away from Lily and stumbled into his father's hands.

"Daddy." He whinned. Severus gave a deep chuckle and swept his son up in his arms.

"Don't you want to sleep, Jamie? Have good dreams?" Jamie shrugged his little shoulders and leaned his head against his daddy's shoulder. "Are you sleepy?"

"No." Jamie yawned right after saying he wasn't tired.

"Let's get you dressed for bed, baby." Severus said gently. Jamie shook his head. Both Lily and Severus stood and started moving towards Jamie's small bedroom. They were up the stairs when Lucius called up.

"Severus, when you get a moment, would you pop over to Malfoy Manor with me and Sirius?" Severus glanced at the clock to see the time. He had to leave soon anyways, considering Dumbledore was stopping by Godrics Hollow in the early morning.

"Yeah, I'll be there momentarily." Severus called down. "Let me wait until Jamie's asleep."

"I understand." After all, Severus wasn't able to be with his wife and son all the time. In fact, because of Dumbledore, Severus rarely saw them for more than every other day or so. Jamie knew exactly who his Daddy was though. As no one knew that Sirius's family manor was a get together for them all. Sirius even let the Black Manor be used by Severus and Lily for days at a time, just so they had times where they could be an actual family for a few days at least.

By the time they were in Jamie's room he was nearly asleep. He gased up at his Daddy with his sleepy eyes and smiled, "Love you, Daddy." He whispered. Severus smiled at his son.

"Love you to, Jamie." Severus held Jamie a little closer wishing he could have this moment forever. Lily glanced at them and smiled weakly. This was the best and worst time for her. It was the best because they were together and the best moments for her was to see her husband and son together. It was the worst because Severus had to leave. Quickly and quietly Severus changed Jamie and laid the now sleeping boy down to sleep.

Severus stepped back and placed his arms around Lily. They just watched their son in silence, basking in the warmth of being together.

"I love you." Lily whispered.

"I love you too, Lil." Severus murmured back. "One day we won't have to hide." He swore to her, sealing his promise with a kiss. They walked out of the room and down the stairs hand in hand. In the hallway to the living room they embraced once more. Kissing each other as if it was the last kiss they'd ever share.

"Hey Lovers. You'll be together day after tomorrow." James teased. "Severus, Sirius and Lucius are waiting for you." Severus and Lily pulled apart and Lily walked back up the stairs, she never could watch Severus floo away, knowing she had to pretend she wasn't in love with him once he flooed. Severus walked into the living room silently and grabbed the floo powder.

"Soon we won't have to do this." Voldemort told him. Severus nodded silently. No matter how soon, it still hurt.

Severus, Lucius, and Sirius flooed away. They wouldn't find out until the next morning that an auror had come by late that night. An auror that murdered James and Lily, tried to kill Jamie, and managed to somehow use Jamie and throw a spell at Voldemort that forced him to separate from his body. Effectively destroying their lives.


	2. What it is

Title: Undecided  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG?  
Summery: will be coming…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's books, movies, or anything….sadly, well, I mean the copyrights. yeah. okay that just sucked. oh well.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy waited outside the courtroom for the Minster of Magic, his wife, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, waited with him. Their son, Draconic Svetlano Malfoy, slept peaceful in her arms. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore walked out of the room with Severus Snape. Severus was pale and looked sickly, then again he had been in Azkaban for three weeks.

"Severus…" Narcissa said reaching to hug him with one arm.

"Narcissa." Severus whispered quietly.

"How are you?" Narcissa's voice almost dipped into concern, but she held back any emotion in front of Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Is there something I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are waiting for Minster Fudge." Lucius detested Dumbledore, he always had even as a young first year at Hogwarts.

"Ah, very well. Come, Severus, let us return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore surprisingly did know how much the Malfoys hated him, but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Severus?" Narcissa asked, but the black haired man only shook his head miserably and left with Dumbledore. Lucius watched is old friend in shock. The moment the two had turned the corner, Cornelius Fudge walked out of the courtroom.

"Ah! Lucius! How wonderful to see you! What can I do for you?" Lucius knew how much the fool of a Minster looked to him for contribution to the Ministry. In fact, Lucius was willing to bet the Fudge would bend over backwards multiple times to do what Lucius wanted done. Such a fool, Lucius thought with amusement.

"My wife and I were looking at family records when we discovered something very odd, but enough of that. The reason we wanted to see you was about custody of a child." Lucius said, his voice cool and unimpressed with anything.

"A child?" Fudge asked confused, but equally interested.

"Yes, you are one of those privileged with the knowledge that Narcissa can no longer bare child after our precious son," Fudge nodded, almost eagerly, "We have discussed this issue and decided that Draco needs a brother, a playmate."

"Any child you want is yours." Fudge declared instantly. "Why don't we move to my office to discuss this further?" Lucius nodded.

"Narcissa, it has been a trying day for you, take Draco home and rest." Lucius gently commanded his wife, though she knew it really was only a suggestion.

"Yes, a lovely idea." She nodded. Lucius kissed her cheek and touched his hand to Draco's sleeping form. Narcissa walked to the entrance and into a Minstry limo that was ready to take her home.

In Fudge's office Lucius took a seat in the fine leather chairs set off to the side, almost a separate room like area.

"Which child are you thinking off?" Fudge asked, still eager.

"Well, Narcissa and I discussed this heavily and decided there's only one option." Lucius almost smirked at the anticipation on the idiots face. "I know there's been public outcry over the fact that Harry Potter was sent to live with his _muggle_ relatives." Fudge frowned, but nodded. "We are willing to provide Harry Potter with a safe, Wizarding home to grow up in."

"Harry Potter?" Fudge choked.

"Yes, It is quite safe. You-know-who is no longer around and we can't have him thinking he's a _muggle_." Lucius said the word as if it was the worst word to be spoken ever. "And to get around Dumbledore, Narcissa is the second cousin to James Potter. Making Harry her distant cousin. Family connection for Dumbledore, Wizarding home for the public." Fudge smiled.

"I will look into it, Lucius, but don't except anything." Fudge said. Lucius handed him several papers.

"Custody request, proof of kinship, and adoption request." Lucius said standing up. Fudge smiled.

"Now this is something to work with." Lucius nodded. "I will contact you as soon as possible.

"May I use your fireplace?" Fudge nodded and pointed to the fireplace, as if Lucius couldn't already see it. Lucius rolled his eyes but pulled out his own bag of floo powder.

Once he was home, Lucius found Narcissa in the nursery rocking Draco in the rocking chair and feeding him a bottle.

"So?" Narcissa asked her voice now gentle as she was only in the presence of her family.

"Fudge is looking into it. I gave him the papers, he'll contact me later." Lucius took Draco from her as he finished up the last of his milk. "Hello handsome." Draco gurgled at him and gave him a toothless grin. "Soon you will have a brother!" Draco giggled at his father, who just cradled him in his arms.

"Two powerful wizards as sons! Oh Lucius, it's a shame that Harry lost his parents so soon in life." Narcissa said

"Narcissa I think it's time to tell you a secret so well hidden only six people know the truth." Narcissa looked at Lucius confused. "James Potter wasn't Harry's father." Lucius noted his wife was shocked, "But let me start at the beginning. James, Lily, Severus, and Sirius Black are all spies for the Dark Lord."

"James, Lily, and Sirius?" Narcissa gasped.

"Lily Evans was not a mudblood. She's the Dark Lord's only daughter. James and Sirius were spies for Him, the death of James and Lily and the imprisonment of Sirius was all thanks to an auror."

"The auror that is currently missing?" Lucius nodded.

"Myself and Severus took care of him." Lucius sighed remembering the idiot who had gotten the Dark Lord vanished.

"So Lily, Sirius and James were all spying on Dumbledore?" Lucius nodded, "The missing auror killed James and Lily which you and Severus killed him in turn?"

"Correct. Now for the big thing, You know how Severus is the Dark Lord's favorite Death eater?" Narcissa nodded. "James only pretended to marry Lily so Dumbledore and his Order didn't know Lily was really married to Severus."

"What?" Narcissa was shocked. Draco began to cry, "Hush me little Dragon. There is no need to cry." Slowly he stopped crying. "Severus and Lily?" She continued.

"Yes. Thery were married, and Harry's real name is Jamieson Harold-Thomas Snape. James pretended to marry Lily and be Jamieson's father. Narcissa continued to be shocked.

"So he's not related to me, but to you!" Narcissa declared, "Through Severus who's your first cousin." Lucius nodded.

"I'm one of the few who has actually seen Severus with Lily and their son. I want custody of him so Severus has his child." Lucius explained to Narcissa.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Yes?" Narcissa called out, the door opened quietly.

"Master, Mistress, guests have arrived, Minster Fudge, Nurse Tonkyita, and a child." A young boy of eight years said quietly, his blue eyes wide and imploring. He was the youngest child of the Malfoy Manor Head Maid and Top Butler. Lucius and Narcissa made sure he was given top notch clothing and a pre-Hogwarts education.

"I will see him in my office, William." Lucius said with a slight smile, he liked the lad, he was quite polite and loved to play with Draco.

"Yes, sir." William all but slunked out of the nursery if one could. Lucius handed Draco to Narcissa and walked quickly, but silently to his home office. Upon entering he saw Fudge who was accompanied by a witch, most likely the nurse, who held a black haired child with wide emerald green eyes.

"Lucius! All is in order. Harry Potter is in your custody, though Dumbledore is planning to fight your custody of him." Fudge declared. Lucius took the child from the nurse, little Jamieson, known to the world as Harry Potter, clung to him.

"Should my wife and I worry?" Lucius asked quietly.

"No. A council has met and given young Harry here all rights to the Malfoy family line. You and Narcissa have full custody of the boy." Lucius nodded.

"Are we allowed to change his name?" Narcissa asked coming into the room, without Draco.

"If you wish it." Fudge nodded. Lucius rolled his eyes. "What will you call him?"

"Jamieson Harold-Thomas Malfoy." Lucius declared looking down into the child's eyes.

"That is a good strong name." Fudge said joyfully. "I will draw up the papers first thing tomorrow. Well, we should be off. Might we use your floo?" Lucius sneered as the two turned to follow William to the fireplace.

That night Narcissa and Lucius invited Severus over for a fortnight. He arrived shortly after dinner. Narcissa had her hands full of a sobbing Jamieson, Draco sat on the floor watching his mother with wide eyes. Severus swooped in without a word and black robes billowing behind him. Lucius followed at a slower pace, wincing at the piercing wails from Severus' son.

Narcissa greatfully gave the child up to his father. Severus instantly wrapped his son in his arms and placed his mouth next to the baby's ear.

"Hush, Jamie, it's alright baby." Severus soothed, it still took several moments but soon the baby was taking deep breaths and was just completely limp against his Dad's shoulder.

"Finally." Narcissa sighed gratefully. Severus nodded and just stood, rocking the son he'd been separated from for almost an entire month.

"His crib is set up in your room." Lucius told Severus.

"Thank you Luce." Severus smiled greatfully.


End file.
